


Strawberries Smoothies Extras

by mizrosecat



Series: stravverse [8]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: excerpts and extra oneshots from the strawberry smoothies universe.each chapter has different rating and ship.oneshots can be read independently of universe and each other.chapter 1: yumark - first kiss - rated Gchapter 2: yumark - first time - rated Echapter 3: dojae - hotel sex - rated E
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: stravverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802713
Comments: 26
Kudos: 191





	1. stuck with u [yumark - g]

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's me again, your girl miz. 
> 
> this is gonna be my place to dump all the ideas that didn't make into the main fics of the stravverse, as well as extra scenes! since the universe of the fics got really big i found myself wanting to write things that were just "background" to the main stories and also things that happen after some of the stories end.
> 
> if you are new here and has no idea what i mean: most of this oneshots can be read independently. 
> 
> when there are more chapters i'll try to do a menu at the start, but for now i'll just leave this yumark here ♥ enjoy!

Someway, somehow, Haechan has gotten his hands on packages of pepero chocolate. Mark already knows where this is going when his Dream friend comes up and starts taking the candy sticks out, calling Taeil, Jaehyun, Yuta and Jungwoo to play with him. Soon they are all sitting on the living room floor.

“Me and Yuta first!” says Jungwoo.

“Someone get a ruler” asks Jaehyun.

Mark can only imagine how bored they all must be for pepero game to seem so attractive. As for him, he’s sitting in the kitchen, acoustic guitar on his lap, humming low to some tunes, in his own world.

“Baby cheetah!” calls Jungwoo in his characteristic cute voice. “Don’t you wanna play with us?”

“Nah, it’s okay” answers Mark, but doesn’t take his eyes off them.

Taeil has the ruler, Jaehyun is already holding the napes of Jungwoo and Yuta, Haechan is on his knees, leaning forward to watch the show like it’s the most exciting thing he’s done in a while. Maybe it is. Yuta is still, while Jungwoo slowly inches towards his mouth. Their noses touch and they bite off the stick. Mark realizes he’s been gripping the arm of his guitar tight, his knuckles white. He breathes out and relaxes. 

Next are Taeil and Haechan, but they're laughing too much and barely make it close. But Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Yuta seem to keep their calm very well.

“Mark!” shouts Haechan. “Are you sure you don’t wanna play just one round? Come on.”

Mark just shakes his head and puts his guitar aside, picking a soda can from the refrigerator. He watches as Jungwoo and Jaehyun basically kiss, making all of them holler and laugh. 

“Oh my God this is a winner I think” says Haechan, holding the tiny piece of candy in his hand.

“Yes!” celebrates Jungwoo.

“Wait, there is still me and Jaehyun” says Yuta.

“Okay, get over here” Jaehyun smiles, positioning himself in between Yuta’s legs.

Yuta holds the pepero between his teeth and Jaehyun takes a big bite, going closer and closer. Mark sips on his drink as he watches Jaehyun’s lips almost brush on Yuta’s. 

Then Jungwoo pushes Jaehyun, making their mouths collapse.

Everyone’s laughing, Yuta falls back on the floor, hides his face on his hands. They are too distracted to realize Mark dropped his can, soda spreading all over the kitchen floor. His face heats up to a boil and he’s sure it probably shows, so he casts his head down while he takes a cloth to clean up the mess he made. 

“Mark?”

He jumps at the touch on his shoulder.

“Oh, hey.”

It’s Yuta.

“I dropped something” he says, not looking at his friend, still feeling the skin on his neck flaring.

“Here, I can help” Yuta takes another cloth and crouches in front of Mark.

They are wiping the floor, heads almost bumping together, when Mark lifts his eyes at Yuta. His hair is dark, he’s wearing his favorite blue earrings, a silver necklace is dangling from his neck. Yuta stops what he is doing and looks at him with big dark eyes. They keep still for a moment, just staring at each other. Then Mark stands up.

“Thanks” he says, putting the dirty cloth away.

“Sure.”

Mark turns around and leaves for his room.

He throws himself on his bed, heart beating a million miles an hour. He shuts his eyes hard, trying to erase the images of Yuta close to other people, at the same time feeling guilty and confused. Confused because it’s been so long that things have been changing, getting out of his control. He’s pushing it down, he doesn’t wanna think about it. 

After weeks of endless battles and screaming matches, Mark and Yuta are finally good. It had taken an intervention by Taeyong and Doyoung, a heart to heart and a couple of tears, but they are back to their usual friendship. At least that’s what Mark hoped. Because the pang in his gut and his fluttering heart every time Yuta is around didn’t disappear. He is starting to think that maybe that’s why he got so angry and fought so harshly against him.

But now Mark just wanted normalcy. And his stupid brain and body are sabotaging him, putting complicated feelings in his heart. He doesn’t know how to deal with it. 

Mark sighs.

He stays still, head on his pillow, and loses track of time. He can barely hear the giggles coming from the living room. 

The door opening catches his attention, and he turns around to see Yuta coming in.

“Hey, Mark.”

“Hey” he sits up.

Yuta sits on his bed, facing him.

“What’s up?” says Mark.

“I brought you some leftover candy” Yuta smiles, handing over a package of pepero with a couple left.

“Oh.”

Mark picks it up, examining it over like it’s something other than candy.

“Hyung, do you remember when we did this a couple months ago?” he says.

Yuta laughs and it brightens the entire room. Mark feels it prickling his skin.

“Of course” he answers. “You could barely do it.”

“Yeah” Mark smiles.

Silence.

“Do you wanna try again?” asks Yuta.

Mark gawks at him. “Sure.” 

“I think you’ll do better without an audience” teases Yuta.

Mark rolls his eyes and sits beside Yuta. He picks one pepero and holds it between his teeth.

“Come as close as you want. I won’t move” Yuta says, echoing the last time they did it.

Yuta scours his face as he bites his end of the stick. This time Mark doesn’t put his hand over his eyes, he just keeps them lidded, focused on Yuta’s nose. He starts moving slowly, chewing on the candy. Their hands are on the bed, almost touching.

He can feel his heart start hammering on his chest. Their noses touch and Mark tilts his head so he can go closer. He shuts his eyes. He knows it’s time to stop, but there is something tugging on him, telling him to keep going.

When their lips finally touch, Mark feels his body react instantly, like electric current running up and down. The stick is gone and he doesn’t pull back. He just breathes Yuta in and presses his mouth against his. Mark tentatively moves his lips, grazing at Yuta’s. His stomach flips nonstop and a shiver runs over his skin when Yuta returns the kiss.

It’s not much more than a peck, a slow, light movement. But it’s enough to make him mind-blown. 

Mark pulls back and swallows whatever candy that’s left.

“Mark…”

Yuta is looking at him, face filled with surprise.

“Hyung.”

Mark takes a deep breath and leans in again, this time sealing their lips deeply, parting his mouth, wanting to taste Yuta. His hands fly to Yuta’s hair, holding him close. Yuta traces fingers around Mark’s waist gently. The brush of their tongues sends goosebumps down Mark’s spine. His head is spinning in no time, he’s so lost in that touch… 

“Yuta!” they hear Jungwoo call. “Mark-ah! Dinner is here!”

They jump apart, startled. 

Then, they glance at each other, clearly hesitant.

Yuta makes the first move now, pulling Mark into a hug, burrowing his face on the curve of his neck. That makes Mark very calm, for some reason, and he runs his fingers through Yuta’s hair, sighing deeply. Yuta deposits small kisses on his neck. Mark’s stomach starts churning with excitement.

Yuta pulls back and Mark leans for a kiss. It’s short but still makes him see stars behind his eyes.

“We should go,” Yuta whispers.

“Yeah.”

They get up and adjust each other’s hairs, that became all over the place from the kissing. Yuta smiles at him and Mark smiles back, before they leave their bedroom and join the others for dinner. 


	2. caught [yumark - e]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants Yuta to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2: yumark - first time - rated e  
> tags: pwp, accidental voyeurism, facefucking, first time, mark calling yuta oppa bc it's canon.

Yuta's kisses muffle most of Mark's noises, but he's still humming from the pressure that Yuta's body applies on his. He's heavy and it's so good, Mark loves making out with his boyfriend. They've been busy lately, with 90s Love and Work It and all of the NCT activities, but after their schedules, when they come home to their room, it's hard to keep their hands off each other, even if they are tired. Mark can feel Yuta's erection on his groin and stops the kiss for a moment.

"Do you wanna…" he suggests, hand trailing down to Yuta's belt.

He smiles. "Shower?"

"Yeah" agrees Mark.

They get their towels and head to the bathroom, most of the dorm already asleep, just faint music coming from Jaehyun's bedroom. They undress and turn on the water. In front of the mirror, Mark wipes the day's makeup before stepping into the shower with his boyfriend. Looking at him, he still can't believe how hot naked Yuta is. He was already hot with clothes on but when Mark saw him naked for the first time his jaw dropped. Yuta is like a god and one with a big dick.

They start by washing one another and their heads tenderly. Then, between a couple of kisses, their cocks fill up again and they grab each other's shafts. They move their hands up and down, slowly, teasing, building up the pleasure. They do this regularly because it's the only sexual intimacy they've had so far, and they became quite good at pleasing the other this way in the months they got together. They kiss and take each other to orgasm, Mark a bit before Yuta. After, they finish the shower and get in bed satiated and happy.

Mark loves what they do. And he understands that they are both inexperienced idols that are way too busy to have a normal relationship, let alone proper intimacy. But for a while, he's wanted more. He looked up online how everything works and even ordered lube and condoms, hidden in the back of his closet. But he's scared too. What if Yuta doesn't want him? Doesn't want to fuck him? Maybe Yuta is okay with jerking off a guy, but not topping one. Mark is anxious and when he's anxious, his mind goes weird places. He knows he needs relationship advice and the person who always helps him with that is Taeyong.

Mark goes down to the fifth floor one night and knocks on his door.

"Come in."

He gets in and closes the door. Taeyong is finishing watering his plants.

"Hey, Mark" he smiles. "What's up?"

"Hi, sorry to come this late."

"Ah, you know I don't sleep early" chuckles Taeyong sitting on his bed.

Mark takes a seat in front of him. "Okay so… I totally get if you don't wanna talk about it but I am curious about… stuff." 

"Stuff" Taeyong's eyebrows shoot up.

"Me and Yuta never had… sex."

"Oh. That stuff."

"Yeah" Mark wrings his hands on his lap. "And I wanna do it."

"You'll need condoms and lube for that," says Taeyong, very straight to the point.

"I got that part covered," says Mark, getting flushed. "What I'm curious about is how the top and bottom part works… like, how did you and Doyoung decide?"

Taeyong smiles. "Well, Doyoung asked me what I wanted and I said it. It's important to be honest about what you want in bed."

"What if he doesn't want to do it?" Mark asks with a weak voice.

"What makes you think that?" says Taeyong. "Have you tried other stuff?"

"We did. We jerk each other off" explains Mark in a whisper, blushing and looking away. "But I don't know. I feel like he holds back."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he holds back because he's older and doesn't want to pressure you?"

Mark stops and looks at Taeyong. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"That makes sense actually" Mark chuckles.

"Tell him what you want, Minhyung," says Taeyong. "He clearly loves you. And you think I don't notice when you make out in the back of the van?"

"Hyung, stop," says Mark, covering his face.

Taeyong laughs. "Go on. Go talk to him."

Encouraged by Taeyong, Mark goes back to his floor and finds Yuta on the bed, reading. Mark lays beside him and Yuta wraps one arm around him, kissing his temple.

"I need to say something, oppa."

Yuta puts his book away and looks at Mark.

"What is it?"

Mark gives him a peck on the lips.

"I wanna do more."

"More?"

Mark moves on top of him and kisses him. He starts going down Yuta's body and settles in between his legs, finger hooked on his sweatpants. Yuta is staring at him in awe. 

"Can I?" whispers Mark.

Yuta nods. Mark pulls them down along with the underwear, Yuta's cock springing free. It's already half-hard. That must be a good sign, a sign that Yuta wants him just as much. He takes Yuta's shaft and places his lips softly on the head. Mark blinks his eyes open at Yuta, who's looking at him with lust. It encourages him, and he licks Yuta's cock from base to head, making him squirm and grunt. By then, it's rock hard, and Mark starts working on swallowing it. He does it little by little, as Yuta runs a hand through his locks and keeps it there. Yuta is big but Mark is determined, he wants to take him almost all in. And since he's got basically no gag reflex, he's managing. He bobs his head up and down and Yuta starts giving him small delicious noises. He's enjoying it, and Mark's own cock is so hard he wants to touch himself. He snakes a hand down between his legs to palm his dick. His eyes roll to the back of the head and Yuta is gripping his hair, helping him with the rhythm. Now, everything is perfect. 

Mark is lost to the pleasure soon and so is Yuta, gasping and groaning, shaking under him. 

"Yuta! Mark! Dinner is here!" they hear in the distance.

But Mark doesn't stop and Yuta doesn't seem inclined either.

"Fuck, Mark, I'm so close" chokes out Yuta.

Mark squeezes his thigh hard, trying to tell him to keep going, to fuck his face harder. Somehow Yuta understands and does exactly that. Mark is humming around his girth and pressing his own dick as hard as he can, so close to release.

Yuta throws his head back, hips buckling.

"Guys, dinner is-" Jaehyun is opening the door but it's too late.

Hot liquid is filling Mark's mouth and that tips him over to his orgasm, cumming hard inside his pants, humping his hand as Yuta fucks his face. He's a mess, totally flushed, with spit and cum dripping down his chin. He can see Jaehyun's stunned face before he closes the door. Yuta either doesn't see it or ignores it, pulling Mark back up beside him.

"You alright?" He uses his shirt to clean Mark's face.

He can't help a smile.

"Yeah. But Jaehyun…"

"Should've knocked," says Yuta, holding him.

"I forgot to lock the door. I'm sorry, oppa" Mark says.

"It's okay. They should know by now not to go in our room" says Yuta kissing his forehead.

Mark feels better about the mishap. And he knows a blowjob is nothing Jaehyun hasn't seen or done before. Things might just be awkward for a while. They just rest for a while before cleaning up to go out and eat. When Jaehyun sees them, he blushes and bites his lower lip.

"I told you not to go in their room," says Jungwoo.

That prompts all of them to start laughing.

"So you told them already?" asks Yuta.

"It was written all over his face," says Jungwoo. "He may be traumatized."

"I'm not traumatized," protests Jaehyun. "It was just impactful."

"Impactful. That's a word for it" says Taeil.

Mark laughs, his face getting flushed. 

"You'll survive right?" asks Yuta.

"I'll be alright," smiles Jaehyun.

That settles it. At least now their roommates won't come into their room again without knocking. One of them tells the rest of the group and everyone has a good laugh at the expense of the three of them. Taeyong just eyes Mark knowingly.

But what matters to Mark is that he took a step and it worked. He and Yuta had a great time together, and Mark wants to keep it rolling. So he optimistically preps himself and waits for Yuta to come home and shower after his schedule. Mark just pretends to be playing on his phone until his boyfriend comes in the room.

As Yuta lies by his side, they immediately embrace and kiss. 

"Missed you," Mark says sweetly.

Yuta smiles. "I missed you too."

Mark joins their lips and parts his mouth, eager to taste him. Yuta understands his need and pushes his tongue against his, making Mark shudder. He pulls their warm bodies flush together and Yuta's hands slide down his back until the curve of his ass. He knows Yuta loves his ass. So he might as well say it now.

"I'm ready for you to fuck me" he whispers. "If you want to."

Yuta leans back to look at him properly.

"You mean… You want to?"

"I want you, oppa."

Yuta lets a shaky breath out and smiles.

"You're killing me, Mark."

That makes Mark laugh.

"Do you want me like that?" he asks, cupping Yuta's face.

"You have no idea."

Yuta turns Mark on his back and caresses his cheek, his lip, his jaw, his neck, admiring his features. Yuta gets on his knees and his hands travel down to Mark's clothes to take off his pants and shirt. Next, he undresses as Mark watches his beautiful skin get uncovered. Yuta sits back in between Mark's legs, palms running from his ankle to his hips. Then, Mark grabs the bottle of lube he left under the pillow and shows it to Yuta, who chuckles. 

"I'm no match for you," he jokes and takes the bottle.

Mark opens his legs wider while Yuta coats his fingers. Then, he tentatively reaches for Mark's ass.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

Mark nods. Yuta touches his rim, and Mark is already a little loose from fingering himself in the shower earlier, because he got curious, and Yuta seems to notice this, looking at him with an eyebrow up.

"You started without me," he says, rubbing circles around the muscle.

"I wanted to know how it feels like," explains Mark in a shaky breath. "Be ready for you."

Mark eyes Yuta's hard cock and he understands. He slides two fingers in comfortably and Mark shudders, closing his eyes. With the other hand, he holds the back of Mark's knee. Yuta moves his long fingers gently, curving them up, searching for Mark's spot. Lighting shoots up his body as Yuta manages to find it and Mark stifles a moan with his hand.

“I wanna hear you,” asks Yuta.

“But the others…”

“I don’t care.”

Mark blushes and fire starts pooling in his belly when he hears that, glancing at Yuta’s face. His boyfriend keeps rubbing at his spot and Mark decides to let go, soaking in arousal and pleasure, moaning away, clutching the sheets. 

“Do you have a condom?” asks Yuta, after the stretch is enough.

Mark opens the wrapper and hands it to Yuta, who puts it on and coats it with a lot of lube. While he does that, Mark puts a pillow under his hips. Yuta lines up at Mark’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Yuta makes sure.

“Yeah” nods Mark.

He’s more than ready. He’s eager. He feels Yuta start pushing his cock inside him and bites down his lip, surprised. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s a bit strange. It’s very different from fingers. Yuta’s hand travels to Mark’s lips and his thumb rubs against them, making Mark quit biting on them. Yuta puts his index and middle finger inside his mouth, against his tongue, and Mark sucks on them, fire in his belly intensifying. With Yuta’s cock settled well in his hole, they stay like that, staring at each other as Mark sucks on his fingers.

“Fuck, you’re tight” Yuta rasps.

As if to prove a point, Mark clenches around him and Yuta smiles. He takes his wet fingers out and runs his palm to Mark’s neck. He doesn’t apply pressure, just holds Mark there, who sighs. Yuta starts moving his hips slowly, clutching Mark’s hip, and the fire in his body spreads. He moans with every firm and deep thrust Yuta gives him, every one of them rubbing his spot, teasing him in this new way. Yuta’s hand runs down to Mark’s nipple, playing with it. Mark gasps between his moans. Yuta ups his rhythm, grabbing one of Mark’s legs open and up. He’s going crazy untouched like that, his cock leaking precome over his belly since they started to fuck. So Mark grabs it and starts jerking off. Seeing this spurs Yuta on and he rams into his ass harder and faster, drinking the view of Mark under him. 

“Oppa, I’m close” whines Mark, his orgasm approaching.

“Cum for me, baby” whispers Yuta, never letting go of the relentless pace he set.

That tips Mark over and he starts to cum, moaning and staring at Yuta’s face during most of it, then throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. He’s shaking with the aftermath of his orgasm when Yuta gives two more thrusts and shudders, coming down from his high as well. Seconds of pure bliss pass where nothing besides the two of them exist. Then, Yuta moves on top of Mark and deposits a kiss on his lips, prompting a smile. He gets out and off Mark.

“Let me clean you up.”

Mark just nods and stretches happily like a cat. Yuta gets rid of the condom and tissues, then lies back in bed with Mark, pulling the sheets up. They intertwine, kissing each other.

“Did you enjoy it?” asks Yuta.

“Of course I did” smiles Mark. “You?”

“Obviously” he chuckles. “You feel so good.”

He kisses Mark’s cheek, nuzzling his ear. Mark smiles, feeling pure bliss. They fall asleep satiated in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! ♥


	3. valentine boy [dojae - e]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around the beginning of their 2019 tour in a random hotel room, while Doyoung and Jaehyun were still together.  
> Background story of "Of Blue infinities and Silver Halos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone  
> I started writing this last year and thought it wasn't good. I forgot about it until yesterday (valentine's day coincidentally) and decided to read as I went to bed. I got inspired and kept writing until I finished it today.
> 
> this is part of the stravverse, but you can read it as a pwp oneshot.
> 
> tags: hotel room sex, doyoung top, rough sex, rimming, blowjob, 69.

"Jaehyun… what are you doing," says Doyoung as he's pushed to the wall. He just got back from a walk around the city with Taeyong and Mark to his hotel room, where Jaehyun surprised him.

"I sent Haechan to bother Taeil" Jaehyun explains, starting to open Doyoung's pants. "That gives us at least a couple hours alone."

Jaehyun kisses his neck and Doyoung can't help but start to get hard at the forward ministrations of affection.

"But we agreed we'd only do it if we ended up sharing a room, which didn't happen" Doyoung tries to stay level-headed but failing already. 

Jaehyun grabs Doyoung by the black strands and turns him till they are face to face. 

"Doyoung, I took a bath and I'm prepped," he says. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Doyoung takes in his smirk before seizing control of everything and tearing through Jaehyun's clothes as they make their way to the bed. If Jaehyun's noises are any indication, this is exactly what he wants. Doyoung pushes Jaehyun on the bed and grabs him by the hips, turning him on all fours. He touches his rim and Jaehyun hasn't lied, he is ready to go.

"Lube and condom?" Doyoung asks.

"Pocket of my jeans."

Doyoung finds it quickly, rolling it on and coating his erection. Then, still dressed, Doyoung pushes his cock inside Jaehyun's ass, who lets a satisfying moan out. 

"Fuck, I missed this" sighs Jaehyun, falling to his elbows. "Your cock is really like no o-oh!"

With a powerful thrust, Doyoung starts fucking his brains out, fast and rough, just the way they want now.

"Hyung, don't stop" Jaehyun whimpers. 

Doyoung grabs a fistful of his hair and his cries only increase. They like it like this when they aren't at the dorm and can be as loud as they want. Jaehyun's moans are going straight to his cock, pooling the fire in his body. 

"Ah, fuck, I'm close, hyung…"

That only pushes Doyoung's own pleasure, fingertips sinking into Jaehyun's skin. He makes sure to hit his spot every time as he takes them to their orgasm. A cry out by Jaehyun is the sign Doyoung needs to let go, knowing he's cumming. So he follows him there, into the bliss, his senses overloading with pleasure like they haven't tasted in a while.

"Fuck… that was amazing" chuckles Jaehyun with a slurred voice.

Doyoung smiles and pulls out, going to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He brings back a wet towel for Jaehyun to clean up. Doyoung undresses down to his underwear and gets in bed next to him.

"Did you take Haechan’s keycard?" he asks.

“Yes, hyung. Don’t worry” answers Jaehyun with his eyes closed, still enjoying the afterglow. “No one is able to get in except for us.”

Doyoung pulls him into his arms. They aren't exactly in a romantic relationship but they are humans. And who doesn't like to cuddle after a good fuck? Jaehyun hums satisfied, huddling into him, their skins warm against the other. Doyoung finally relaxes, knowing no one will come bursting through the door and finding out about them. The truth is Doyoung is terrified of people knowing his thing with Jaehyun. The problem is not that he's a guy - it's that he doesn't want his facade, his idol ethos broken, not even to his bandmates. He also doesn't want this type of information coming out, because it would obviously ruin both of their careers.

But all of that fades to the background as he lays with his friend turned lover, brushing his lips at the top of his fragrant head. He falls asleep easily.

Doyoung is dreaming of Jaehyun when that starts to merge with the waking world. He feels his mouth on his neck, sucking lightly, hand stroking his chest and abs.

"Wake up, hyung," chirps Jaehyun sweetly. 

"Hm," Doyoung answers, stretching his body.

"I wanna touch you," Jaehyun asks in the soft way he talked most of the time.

It's known but it's intimate and that's enough to fill up Doyoung's cock.

"Then, touch me," he says, breathless.

Jaehyun grabs his cock over the briefs. Doyoung rolls his eyes back. Jaehyun works him until he's fully erect. He pushes his underwear all the way down and gets in between Doyoung's legs, holding his cock by the base. Doyoung just watches mesmerized as he mouths the head and licks it like an ice cream cone. He brushes Jaehyun's strands.

"You are beautiful with my cock in your mouth," says Doyoung because Jaehyun loves to be praised. 

He gets all flushed and husky, eagerly sucking the erection. 

"Fuck," moans Doyoung. "Get that ass on my face, come on."

Jaehyun stops and turns around, laying on top of Doyoung, who holds him by the thighs and pulls his ass to his mouth. He licks a soft stripe on Jaehyun's rim and he shudders.

"Hyung," he whines sweetly.

"Keep going," tells Doyoung, and Jaehyun gets right to it because he loves to please. 

Doyoung rims him slowly at first, so slow it's tortuous, Jaehyun trembling all over with the stimulation as he keeps swallowing Doyoung's cock to the hilt, faster and faster, humming around the girth. Doyoung knows him so well, knows he's losing himself to the pleasure, reaching for his high, so he licks him with fervor, slipping a finger inside, brushing his prostate. Jaehyun moans loud and almost collapses, but he keeps going. Doyoung can't lie to himself, he loves to see him like this, falling apart as they fuck, such a raw and genuine aspect of Jaehyun, who otherwise is a calm and low key guy. In bed though, with Doyoung, he's different, he surrenders, he bares it all.

Doyoung is fucking him with two fingers now, tongue still pressing his ass, like he knows Jaehyun loves, pulling constant moans of him, who is sucks his cock like everything depends on it. Jaehyun's body shakes all over and he starts cumming in spurts on Doyoung's belly, loud and wild. That tips Doyoung and he orgasms, seed swallowed by Jaehyun as he goes through the last waves of his high. He lets go of the spent cock and Doyoung slips his fingers out of his ass. Jaehyun drops to the side, exhausted and heaving. Doyoung takes the towel that was left on the side table before and cleans the spunk out of his belly. Then, he picks Jaehyun and embraces him close, hands rubbing his back up and down. 

For a moment they just bask in the afterglow in silence again. 

"We should probably get dressed," Doyoung says hoarsely. 

He doesn't want to get up, he likes these moments with Jaehyun, but he needs to be the voice of reason.

"Hm," answers Jaehyun. "Okay."

He is sleepy and spent, so Doyoung helps him with his clothes. Then, he removes or cleans up any traces of sex from the room. Haechan could be back anytime now.

Jaehyun makes his way to the door.

"Wait," Doyoung follows him. "Come here."

He grabs his hips and pulls him against his body, kissing Jaehyun, who wraps his arms around his neck and lets himself be touched with all that growing intensity. Jaehyun pushes Doyoung on the wall and they drag their tongues together, losing their breath. 

Their cocks are starting to fill up for the third time when a loud knock startles them.

"Doyoung? Jaehyun? Are you there?" it's Haechan, coming back to his room.

They break apart and wipe their mouths, tidy their clothes. 

"How do I look?" asks Jaehyun.

He's flushed, lips swollen and rosy from all the sucking and kissing, hair all over the place but strangely put together. It is Jaehyun in all his beauty. 

_ Perfect _ , thinks Doyoung.

"You are alright," he smiles at his bandmate, holding his chin.

"Hello? Doyoung? I need to use the bathroom," says Haechan.

Doyoung and Jaehyun chuckle and move to the door, opening it up. Haechan has a curious expression.

"Goodnight, guys," says Jaehyun, going back to his room. 

Haechan gets in. Doyoung shuts the door.

"What were you doing?"

"Hanging out," shrugs Doyoung, going to his bed and throwing himself there, grabbing his phone. 

Haechan hesitates for a moment like he'll ask something else, but just goes to the bathroom. Doyoung wonders if the room smells like him and Jaehyun and all the debauchery they did there. 

He smiles to himself. 

As much as he tried to conceal it, Doyoung can't lie to himself, he likes their encounters a lot. He knows it will lead nowhere but he enjoys knowing that he got to see Jaehyun like that. 

Valentine boy does have his charms.

And it's hard to resist him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm a day late but I consider this a jaehyun birthday fic hahaha happy birthday valentine boy ♥
> 
> be safe everyone! ♥♥♥


End file.
